pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OnkelOhio
My current Level: ''' 36 '''My ID: 1XGGK Froggydex progress: 37% Weekly Sets completed: 18/173 Currently working on: Sol - so gimme a shout if you need/want one. Missing races in my collection: ''' I own at least 1 copy of each breed - Many many thanks to all contributors! You know who you are! You're the best! '''My Operating System: iOS 13.3 My GameCenter ID: !Muffi! Please note (and understand) that I will add NO "strangers" ingame! I will only add people from this community, people I would like to send some frogs, or people who can send me frogs I am looking for. ''Please don't spam my talk page with requests! Please use the Frog Trading Board instead, and with a little luck I will read your request and reply. (...for some further informations and news visit my "Profile" page, please...) No way I could forget! You sent me soooooo many frogs! :D I'm also keeping you in mind for a Vinaceus when I get it, hopefully some time soon. Thank you for the Gyrus too, take your time and let me know if you need any other frog, I'd love to help! Baibai :) Bloah (talk) 17:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :D No problem! Happy I could help you with something after all your help :) Bloah (talk) 03:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome You are very welcome for all the frogs! I'm glad I could help! And no, no. I don't need anything in return. :33 https://i.imgur.com/KUFY84c.gif[[User:PlagueEleven|PlagueEleven]] msg talk 02:01, October 10, 2015 (UTC) happy to share! C4ndylik3wh0a (talk) 07:24, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the christmas surprise yesterday I'm trying to level up quickly so I can breed it. i hope you like your gifts as much as I likeed mine Gyaratoast (talk) 15:07, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Gyaratoast Hi, I have noticed your edits and would like to make you an admin. I only need you to say O.K. There are no obligations, just help out when you can. Thanks, DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC). Igneous and Nodare (EDIT) Thank you for replying to me, Onkel! It's good to hear that you've recieved those frogs. It's fine if you already have them, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. thank you again! Bluefloweret (talk) 05:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate your candor. DalekCaan1 (talk) 17:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi :D its been a while since I've been around and I wanted to thank you for all of the frogs :D and I'm so sorry for what happened if you need anyfrogs bred to be a certian color let me know I have plenty of stamps and coins and I'm more than happy to help you out :D- toast Sure thing I'll have a Bulla a Bulbus and an orbis to you within a few minutes :D ~Toast All the frogs are ready to send one slight problem, All of my friends dissappeared from my friendlist :( I nrrd to re-add you in order to send them over sorry about this i have no idea how this happened :'( - Toast Hi Thomas I've just bred a Glass Chroma Bulla and Bulbus for you, so consider that sorted out! I'll send them to you asap after I've tamed them :) Bluefloweret (talk) 05:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I have recently joined the community of Pocket Frogs and I have found so many new types of frogs, my brain can't handle it all! XD Anyways, I was hoping that you could help me out to get a few? I want to get all of these promotional frogs, cause man they look cool! And I am trying to find a Fractus. I am currently Level 11, but I don't get what that has to do with anything. EDIT Oh and I forgot! I have already collected a few Promos, so you don't have to send me these: Signum, Lanturna, Tribus, Glacio, Marinus, Geminus, Bulla, yea. I have all of those. So if you could help me out with the others that would be awesome! -RustyRayz10106:31, June 3, 2016 (UTC)RustyRayz101 (talk) Hey Hello, Im Kirito24 (aka Kululu). I haven't looked at this place in a long time and haven't even played the game in 4ish years now? I decided to pop in though just to see and im surprise this place is still alive, to be honest. I didn't even know the game was still alive in general like it's 5 years old and its a simple game, thought it would've died a long time ago. Anyway, just popped by to say I gave you admin. I noticed you edited a lot and decided to check your contributions and they look good. Yes, I did read your messages with Dalek but that was half a year ago and you are still here editing and updating information. Plus, none of the old admins are here anymore nor play the game and I assume Dalek and I are the only ones that even peek in once in a while. Therefore, I gave you admin. Do with it what you may but it'll just be somethin there for you to use if it be necessary. Anything from protect pages to rollbacking vandalism to blocking people vandalizing the wiki (had multiple cases of that it seems), I'll leave that up to you. Lemme know if you need anything. I'm hanging out at Brave Frontier wiki lately so I'll see any messages in my notifications. Cheers! Kululu12 Talk 22:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC) i sent you a friend request via the game center. i have most of the frogs you need Glass/Chroma Hi! I came across a breeding pairing (chroma trait without parents having the trait) that wasn't on the list on the Chroma page, and I wasn't sure where to put it, so I guess I'll put it here. Olive Cafea Hexas (33) + Glass Albeo Glacio (3) = Olive Chroma Hexas (1/8 chance) I don't know why anyone would ever choose to pair these two for the sake of the Chroma trait, but I decided it was relevant for completeness (sort of). Zhisio (talk) 22:42, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! Thanks for adding the pairing! I found a pairing on the Chroma page that I think should be moved to the Glass page: Royal Picea Nimbilis 8 Black Chroma Serpentis 7 Glass Chroma Nimbilis 1/8 I looked for it on the Glass page but couldn't find it. Zhisio (talk) 01:09, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Um here is another Glass pairing: Lime Tingo Fortuno (32) + Purple Viola Igneous (24) = Glass Viola Fortuno (1/8 chance) Zhisio (talk) 20:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Thomas, So sorry about your problems with play devices. I was wondering what happened to you as you were always so active in your frog breeding, and being on level 32 for months just wasn't like you. I am just now updating my ipod to a new ios, and a little scared of what might happen to all my games and stuff, but it's about time they fixed most bugs. Hopefully you can transfer your progress somehow to a working device, because I miss looking at your habitats and new frogs. You always motivated me to keep on breeding the little croakers, otherwise I would have pulled out a long ago since it's so tedious and time consuming. I thought if you could do it, I could too lol. Best of luck, and thanks for all of your hard work and contributions. Ukrworld (talk) 02:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC)ukrworld Chroma/Glass Organization Method Hi OnkelOhio, Recently, I've been purchasing frogs in search of undocumented glass/chroma mutation possibilities, and I decided that I would try to study your method of organization so I don't need to keep bothering you with the task of constantly adding new ones :D. However, as I saw it, it's sort of hard to look through all combos with one species, for example, Anura or something, because there are pairings where the Anura is the Parent 1 and there are pairings where the Anura is the Parent 2. (but that's not to say that the other things are difficult; I think you have a great organizational method implemented) I would propose rearranging the entries so that the Parent 1 is always the frog with the lower level of the pairing, and then after that apply all the other rules that you use to organize the frogs. (because I'm pretty sure even if you swap the order of breeding, parent 1/parent 2, the same mutation(s) occur). If this is something that you'd deem okay to do, then I could try to start making the edits that would follow this plan. Anyways, what are your thoughts? Is there something I'm not understanding about the ordering method that would help? Thanks, ~ Zhisio ~ Thanks for the quick response! Ok, I will leave the table alone. :D Zhisio (talk) 19:59, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Beta stats Hey, I just updated the Anura page to reflect the new stats in the Android 3.0 beta. You have the iPhone 3.0 beta, right? Can you confirm that the stats are the same across platforms? With cross-platform trading, I would expect them to be, but I'd just like to be sure! Thanks! AndroidFrogger (talk) 15:14, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for my Obaro! LadyNymeria Re: New ID Oh, well, thanks for letting me know that your friend code changed. I re-added you. And I am indeed on iOS, but my friend code is still the same. And you're welcome for the frogs! Thank you too for the frogs you sent me! https://i.imgur.com/KUFY84c.gif[[User:PlagueEleven|PlagueEleven]] msg talk 18:35, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Thomas , thank you for welcoming me (again) and for sending me a lovely welcome frog gift:); yes, they have done a lot of work on this game, it's a lot more complicated than it looks, and I am glad it wasn't abandoned. Think I will start buying more habitats to have one of each breed sitting ready since there is no more catalog. Let the decorating pains begin yet again, and it's painful to see all my accumulated game coins melting away :) (happy fellow Obaro breeding, by the way, they are tough buggers and I have been on this breed for a few months now, no hurry lol. Figured in about 10 years I will be done with the FroggyDex if I am still kicking.). If you decide to add some habitats and need any particular decorating items, be sure let me know! Ukrworld (talk) 15:41, September 21, 2017 (UTC)24F8 (former ukrworld) Hi. Never used a talk page before . I just completed an excel sheet for the new Anura prices. I don't have google docs, because it messes up my kid's google docs for school to use it. So, if you want it to share here, I have to find a different way. Allyson / Ally / 1TW2 / Bodhimom BODHIMOM (talk) 17:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi ! Hey OnkelOhio! Sorry; should have told you earlier! (i sent you an Anura as kind of a joke) Also thanks for all the helpful information on the new update! It seems a little patchy at places but it's nice to be able to send things to neighbors again! Hop e to see you around! Zhisio (talk) 17:44, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi!! I just found how to reply to you! Thanks for the in game gifts! I've never been able to use the weekly sets until this update. The "get new set" button never worked for me before. All the sets it gives me are over level 29 frogs, so I don't know how to play yet, but soon. :) Sooo happy to be back in the community. I updated your new, new ID. Chicadita (talk) 03:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC)Chicadita Habitat Re: habitat: I don't mind at all! I am very flattered you liked it so much, and you did a wonderful job of your own. I've been inspired by many of your designs (your paper/coin set, for once) while I was making my habitats, so we both benefited XD And I also appreciate the many beautiful frogs you sent hopping my way :) Are you close to finishing with the Orbis? I am 75% done, feels like forever after the update with the jerkyness of the scrolling (sigh). Ukrworld (talk) 16:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC) 24F8 (former ukrworld) No problem! My pleasure! I happened to be breeding through some of those breeds and saw your talk page, so it wasn't too time-consuming to send you some. Happy frogging! ^^ Zhisio (talk) 19:07, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Strawberry Frogs Hi! Considering the fact that you're on Ornatus right now... would you be willing to send me a Red Folium Ornatus for the Strawberries set? Zhisio (talk) 20:41, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Strawberries Received! Thanks a bunch, OnkelOhio! Let me know if I can help you in any way in the future! Zhisio (talk) 18:41, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Image changes to breed patterns Hi, since I updated the images of all breed patterns with better resolutions and color schemes lately, I think the wikis home page needs updating in the "Which frog are you?" section. I uploaded all images as .png, so it should be easy to fix even in source view. I seem to lack the rights to edit anything on that top level of the page. Schönen Tag noch, -locastan. ;) Locastan (talk) 16:31, November 20, 2017 (UTC) You are welcome. :) No problem mate, yes I am german in fact. I think the more streamlined naming of the frog pattern pictures will benefit the wiki, as you don't have to guess or search for it as long as you know the name of the pattern now. :) Feel free to join us on discord, btw. I put an invite link on the community page of the wiki. :) Locastan (talk) 10:33, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Gruß locastan. Hi again, I found a way to backup and migrate pocket frogs progress on android devices. What would you think be the best way of writing a tutorial for that on this wiki? Locastan (talk) 08:55, December 1, 2017 (UTC) What is it about PROOFREADING articles? hey there, recently I stumbled across the community portal and wanted to check new content by proofreading. every time I save the article it comes back to the list. What is it abt? Is there a number of readers necessary to confirm the article? also, how can I exactly vote for deleting articles or moving at least? thx in advance. greets Curlily (talk) 17:06, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello :D Hello OnkelOhio, I was surfing through Zhisio's talk page and found that you were also having trouble with the Weekly Sets not working and the company also told you to reinstall the app, I was thinking about it so I thought I should ask if your progress/frogs were sill there when you re-installed, thank you! Happy Holidays :3 WhiteForestTheWolf (talk) 16:03, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Ah! Thank you so much! And I figured that I would have a new ID, that I can live with, thank you for all your help! Well um, I reinstalled it and apparently they just did an update where the server data is not loading now and I just lost all my progress, man that sucks, it’s not your fault I know, but I just wish I hadn’t done it, I wish it would work, do you know of anyway to contact them to see if I can get my data back? NEVERMIND ITS ALL GOOD IT JUST LOADED SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME HEHE oops WhiteForestTheWolf (talk) 21:02, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Ah sorry! I’m so sorry for scaring you! That was not my intention! I just freaked out and overreacted, I should’ve been patient before I caused alarm. I am so happy that I got my progress back tho, and thanks for the tip, but my weekly sets hasn’t reset either but that it okay I’m not going through that panic again haha. I’ll just get the strawberry frogs when I get them and hopefully it will fix itself when I complete the set! Happy Holidays, I apologize again for the trouble I brought you, and I’m sending a couple more gifts your way! Just for all the things you have done for the whole community, we thank you :D WhiteForestTheWolf (talk) 17:49, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Glad to be back! Thank you! I was out while doing my Master's but I am back now! I am so glad you found me! I added you as well. I am sad to see I lost my friends and the races are gone, but love my frogs all the same! Let me know if you need anything!--Gam3ah0lic (talk) 17:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC). Michelle. Aka Gam3ah0lic C46V Thank you! I appreciate the warm welcome and look forward to helping out where I can. Drkngl (talk) 16:54, March 8, 2018 (UTC)Drkngl Thank you ...for the warm welcome! I am so glad to have found this forum ���� My number thing is JYD7, if you care to add me. I’m a game retread and am so glad that people are still playing! I wonder if there is any way to find my old account. I’m playing on my iPad now. My old account was on my Android. Anyway, it’s good to be connected and thank you again for reaching out to me �� Tharilyn (talk) 20:00, March 30, 2018 (UTC) TJ (Hope I did that right!) Froggydex is at 2% ... but I’m determined �� Hi Thomas! I just looked at your profile and then your frogs. Wow! I can't believe it lol you're crazy. I'm only level 12. I just found your profile after looking at some of the threads and seeing your generosity. I just found this forum and I love it so much because everyone's so pure and wholesome <3 Anyway, just wanted to swing in and say hi! Have a good day :) ������ Sohoang (talk) Hey Onkel, I hope you've been having fun with the new update! I also wanted to let you know that a lot of people are now on the discord and I wanted to ask if you could get on there too. It's super fun and all of us are pretty close. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/HU6Crb My username on there is sophialovesfrogs. Just as you say, happy hopping! Sohoang (talk) 02:51, February 5, 2020 (UTC)